


Vacation

by Kurobearkun, LeashyKittyChan



Series: Gruvia Week 2016 [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, Gruvia Week 2016, RP, Romantic Fluff, Short Story, Vacation, prompt/day 4, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobearkun/pseuds/Kurobearkun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashyKittyChan/pseuds/LeashyKittyChan
Summary: Gray takes Juvia out on a special vacation.





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This is an rp drabble done by my Gray and I.

Day 4: Vacation

Gray sighed as he walked back into the guild hall, setting his pack down on the ground by the door. He just returned back from a mission with Natsu, Lucy, and the team. The ice mage talked to Erza about something important, too quietly for any other guild members to hear and she permitted him to go home ahead of them. The ice mage had some big plans planned and needed a vacation.

Juvia sat across from Gajeel, her back to the guild hall door. They too recently returned from a mission. Both were tired and hungry and were enjoying some of Mirajane’s amazing food before anything else.

“Gihi, well look who it is. Looks like Stripper boy has returned as well.” Gajeel spoke loudly, a smirk on his face. He also knew about Gray’s plans. The dark haired mage actually came to the Iron Dragon just before he left for the mission, as if Gray needed to ask Gajeel permission or something for some reason. 

Juvia turned around to see her beloved ice prince flash her a tired yet happy smile. “Kyyyyyaaaa! Gray-sama welcome home!” She squealed, running over and glomping the man. It had been about a year since the war with Zeref. Gray gave Juvia his answer right there on the battle field before everyone within range, and sealed it with a kiss. Since that fateful day, the pair were closely dating, and aside from a few missions were practically inseparable.

Gray chuckled, catching her and holding her close, going in for a kiss that Juvia happily reciprocated.

“Juvia missed Gray-sama so much!” She cried tears of joy. Though it had only been a week apart from her beloved, each day was an eternity to the water mage.

“Listen Juvia, I had this idea that I already ran past Erza and she said it was okay.” Gray started while Juvia listened intently to each word. “How about you and I go on a vacation this weekend, just you and me. No guild mates, no friends. Just us.” He grinned, with a slight blush creeping across his usually cool face.

Juvia went wide eyed in amazement. Gray wanted to spend a romantic weekend alone?! Her mind promptly wandered, racing away to all manners of scenarios. “Gray-sama means it!? Juvia would love to!” The water mage happily accepted. 

The pair decided to leave Magnolia that night, in order to get to their destination all the quicker. After a shower and some quick packing, the two love birds were on their way to Crocus for a seemingly romantic weekend get away.

——————————-

Juvia tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as the wind blew, throwing her blue locks about playfully. The pair stood on a balcony overlooking a garden of Crocus, the scent of flowers thick in the air. The water mage was snapped out of her swirling thoughts by Gray nervously clearing his throat.

“Juvia…” The ice mage turned to face the beautiful woman.

“Yes Gray-sama?” She turned to him as well, her usual bright smile on her face. 

His heart melted every time he saw that face. Gray was truly in love with the water woman. That was why he asked Juvia on this vacation. “Juvia… I… you’ve always been there for me. Even when I didn’t think I needed anybody or anything. Through thick and thin, I know I can always count on you.” By this point they were both blushing, Gray feeling really cheesy and cliché but he needed to get this all out. He took a deep breath to continue. 

“ I know in the past I’ve been a jerk and pushed you away time and time again. Even though I’m so messed up and I’ve treated you horribly , you never stopped believing in me. I don’t know why you love me but… I really am grateful to have you in my life Juvia.” The devil ice slayer blushed deep crimson as he dug around in his coat pocket. Deep grey-blue eyes met Juvia’s clear blue ones. “I love you Juvia Lockser. And I never want to lose you. That’s why…” He grabbed her left hand before kneeling down on one knee. “Will you marry me?”

Juvia’s eyes went wide in shock, many emotions swirling. 

“Gray-sama… do you really mean it?” She asked in disbelief as tears formed in her sapphire eyes.

Gray nodded, nervous that she didn’t answer right away. He was inwardly panicked; what if she said no? He’d not prepared for that, and he didn’t know what to do if she turned him down.

“Oh Gray-sama! YES!!!” Juvia squealed, glomping the dark haired man. Hugging him tightly, she cried tears of joy. Gray chuckled softly and held her close before bringing her in for a kiss.

“Atta boy Gray!” “About time!” “ So manly! ” “That was so sweet!” “How romantic!” The voices from their guild mates could be heard all around them as they came out of their hiding place to cheer and congratulate the two. Erza must have told everyone what Gray had planned and they all secretly followed to see for themselves if he would go through with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Luv Alwayz  
> Leashy~


End file.
